


The Art of Manipulation

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Fade (Band), GacktJOB, Miyavi (Musician), S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Jon sees just how friendly Gackt and Miyavi are he is less than happy and so a plan is formed to get them both to learn their lesson. Problem is, plans formed from alcohol and jealousy have a tendency to fail.





	The Art of Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Infidelity, Sexual Assault (No rape).

            The club was loud, exciting and fun but Jon was brooding. His lover Gackt had run into his friend Miyavi and from the way they greeted each other, a long kiss to the lips, Jon could tell they had a history. A history that wasn't entirely buried, which made him jealous. The problem was he was madly in love with Gackt and though Gackt was his, the feelings weren't mutual. He was convenient to Gackt, fun and there was affection, but love? Jon doubted Gackt truly loved him but he could push that aside most of the time, he had what he wanted, a monogamous relationship with the man he adored. Miyavi though was pushing the trust Jon had for the other vocalist, he knew Gackt kissed others, he didn't even mind, but the way he was kissing Miyavi was too intimate, too extreme.

            Finally they pulled apart and Miyavi laughed, whilst Gackt smiled, before they headed to the bar joking as they went. Perhaps it had been nothing to worry about? Gackt knew he was here, knew he could have seen, he clearly wasn't trying to hide anything. Perhaps then Jon's jealousy and fear were uncalled for? Gackt hadn't cheated on him yet, why would he start?

 

            Miyavi was feeling light headed when he left the club, too much alcohol but at least he wasn't drunk. OK a bit tipsy but if he drank enough water when he got home perhaps he could prevent the hangover from even happening. That would be nice and Melody would be impressed. Smiling he was about to head towards his car when he saw Jon leaning against the club building.

            “Hey!” Miyavi called out happily, as he hurried over to his friend’s boyfriend. They'd never been properly introduced before tonight and they'd barely talked in the club so now would be the perfect chance to truly greet the vocalist.

            'Like a lamb to the slaughter'. Jon thought as Miyavi approached. “Miyavi, I was hoping to catch you. Gackt wanted to know if you'd like to come around and join us for a few more drinks.”

            “Gackt's still in the club, isn't he?” Miyavi asked, knowing something wasn't right but unable to figure out what.

            “Yeah, he's coming soon,” Jon promised. “Sent me ahead to make sure we didn't miss you. He's trying to haggle on wine, you know what he gets like.”

            “Yeah,” Miyavi agreed, biting his lip nervously before deciding he was being silly. “Shall I meet you there?”

            “Do you mind if I go with you?” Jon asked. “I'll be standing out here alone for ages otherwise.”

            “Sure. Why not?” Miyavi agreed with a smile. Perhaps the time alone would help him to get to know Jon better?

 

            When Gackt turned away from the bar, he noticed Jon had disappeared and confused he began to search the club for his lover finding no sign of him. After about ten minutes he gave up and reached for his phone to find he'd had a message waiting for him the whole time. It seemed Jon had gone home without him, which automatically had Gackt worried, what was his lover up to?

            It took another ten minutes to find a taxi and get home and by that time Jon had more than enough time to initiate his plan. When Gackt walked in he found Miyavi tied up by the wrists, pulling his arms above his head. He was gagged and naked and Jon was groping him, smirking as Gackt walked in.

            “Jon?” Gackt asked, knowing that this had been set up for his benefit but not truly understanding what he was meant to be seeing. From his perspective it looked like his lover was trying to rape his friend, who though aroused was clearly scared and pleading with Gackt silently to help him out.

            “I thought you might like to see what it's like to watch your lover groping a slut.” Jon informed Gackt, who instantly knew what the problem was. Jon was jealous that he'd been spending too much time with Miyavi and couldn't handle their close affectionate friendship.

            “Look, let Miyavi go and we can discuss this like rational adults.” Gackt said calmly, as he tried to get to Miyavi to release him, only for Jon to block his path. It would be easy enough to remove the obstacle but violence wasn't always the answer to his problems, especially when his lover was already drunk and upset.

            “He needs to learn,” Jon informed Gackt. “Who you belong too.”

            “He knows,” Gackt replied firmly. “He's terrified, let him go before things get out of hand.”

            “No, first you need to show him who you belong too.” Jon replied, putting pressure on both of Gackt's shoulders until the vocalist eventually gave in and fell to his knees. It was obvious what Jon wanted, the bulge in his trousers was unmistakable and so, after flashing Miyavi a hopeless look, Gackt released Jon's arousal and took it eagerly into his mouth.

            Jon grinned triumphantly when Gackt took in his length and smirked at Miyavi, who was watching with a combination of lust and annoyance, his fear was gone now with the realisation that Gackt wanted to help him but his look was still one of helplessness. He was trapped, forced to watch his friend giving his boyfriend an amazing blow job and Jon was more than happy with the turn of events.

            Burying his hands in Gackt's hair, Jon watched eagerly as his lover acted like his own personal whore. It was exciting to see Gackt like this, in his power and though annoyed at him, still eager to please. No, eager to show off. This was all for Miyavi's benefit, which annoyed Jon a little but he pushed the annoyance aside. The blow job was just that good and it was making his point clearly. Gackt was his, Miyavi must surely get that now?

            Gackt was angry at Jon of course but an idea for revenge was already forming in his mind and so he kept quiet and continued to pleasure his lover until he came against the back of his throat. As eager as ever he swallowed Jon's offering, before standing up and heading over to Miyavi with a smirk on his lips. He could tell Miyavi knew he was up to something but Jon was clueless and thought Gackt was merely rescuing his friend.

            Gently Gackt removed the gag but before Miyavi could speak he silenced him with his lips, his body pushing hard against Miyavi's so that their crotches brushed together, sending sparks of pleasure through the arousals hidden beneath the fabric of Gackt's clothing. Miyavi wanted him, Gackt could tell by the way he kissed and the way his body pressed against his own but when the kiss broke Miyavi had a guilty look on his face.

            “It's not cheating if it's rape,” Gackt whispered, as his hand cupped Miyavi's crotch and squeezed lightly. “You know the safe word.”

            “Gackt please, stop!” Miyavi begged but Gackt continued his advance, groping him, stealing kisses from Miyavi halting his protests. He felt no guilt about this sexual assault, despite Miyavi's protests, because not once had Miyavi thought to utter the safe word they always had used before. Had it already been a few years since he and Yoshiki had used Miyavi as their toy? Forcing him into being their sex doll whenever they pleased? Time passed fast but there was no way Miyavi would forget how to make them stop, besides he wasn't afraid of Gackt's attack, he was eager and keen. Poor man hadn't had a real man since he got married and though he was happy, it was clear he still craved to be abused by another man.

            “Gackt, what the hell?” Jon finally spoke up, trying desperately to control his anger. How had his plans to scare Miyavi away from his lover ended up with this? This was the last thing he had wanted, no matter how hot it was.

            “You kidnap my friend and make him believe you're genuinely going to rape him!” Gackt snapped at Jon. “Join in, or go away, you have no right to complain about my behaviour.”

            “But,” Jon stammered but Gackt wasn't listening, his attention back on Miyavi as he eagerly continued to feel up his tall and muscular frame. With a pout Jon realised suddenly that he had lost, just as he had thought he had won. Of course Gackt wouldn't just submit to him and let him have the victory, as always Gackt had cleverly manipulated the situation so that he came out on top and what was worse was that now he was the one been pushed aside. Well no matter how mad Gackt was and how much Miyavi must despise him, he wasn't just going to stand by and watch. Experimentally Jon headed over and placed his hand over Miyavi's ass. Wordlessly Gackt moved up for him to touch but Miyavi glared angrily, his fear still a recent memory.

            “You made the wrong decision.” Miyavi snapped, the second Gackt's lips left his, his anger so evident that Gackt froze and wondered what he should do. Helplessly he looked between the two men, praying they could find some kind of peace.

            “I'm sorry. I only wanted to freak you out.” Jon apologised, his hand still resting on Miyavi but making no further moves.

            “He's drunk and stupid,” Gackt spoke up. “Come on Meev?”

            “I really am sorry.” Jon added, too horny and drunk himself to really think about anything. Miyavi nodded his consent, it had been a practical joke that had gone wrong really and now he was sure it wouldn't have gone any further, even if Gackt hadn't arrived, he felt a lot more secure about his predicament. Besides it was so nice to be with men again! He loved Melody and was grateful when she happily used toys on him but it wasn't the same as being with a big strong man.

            Miyavi soon found himself being untied from the ropes that bound him, only to have his wrists bound together by Gackt's belt, his body pushed forward on the floor so he was left exposed and vulnerable with a huge grin on his face. There was movement behind him and soon he felt a lubed finger enter his body as Gackt's erection pressed against his mouth. Had the vocalist really got undressed so quickly? He must be losing track of time and as the pleasure intensified, he moaned around Gackt's length eager for more.

            One finger after another slid into Miyavi, until the guitarist was a withering mess and could barely tell what was going on any more. He found himself lifted by Jon and then sat down gasping as Gackt's length slid inside him, he was in Gackt's lap, held in place as they both watched Jon undress and head over to join them. Gasping in anticipation Miyavi watched as Jon gently slid a finger inside him alongside Gackt's erection and moaned in pure delight. He'd be sore in the morning but this was going to be amazing and already his moans wouldn't stop escaping from his lips. Behind him Gackt was kissing his neck, teasing the skin, all the while holding onto the guitarist with a vice like grip. Miyavi couldn't escape even if he wanted too but why would he try? Rape was the only way he could have sex with a man without cheating on his wife, he hadn't asked for this. He had been forced into it, he had begged to be let go as well. Their were no witnesses to say otherwise and the little fact he could have stopped it all with the right words was irrelevant. Rape was rape, even if you enjoyed every minute and refused to report it.

            Jon smirked as Miyavi whimpered in delight, it was a beautiful sight to behold and deciding the guitarist was prepared enough, he removed his finger and pushed his erection into Miyavi's face. As obediently as Gackt had done before Miyavi began to suck but Jon didn't wait long before pushing his length alongside Gackt's. They all froze like that for a while as Miyavi adjusted, clearly in pain from being filled so completely. Well the pain would help make his wife believe his cover story, which Jon had to admit was genius. He could see it now, Miyavi arriving home with his clothes ripped and muddy, struggling with pain to tell his wife he had been raped. He would refuse to talk about it, refuse to report it and Melody would be the perfect sympathetic wife. It took cheating to a new level and Jon found himself admiring Miyavi for this manipulation of facts. Tonight had started with him playing games, which had backfired so spectacularly as both Gackt and Miyavi took the upper hand, leaving him right back at the starting line.

            Miyavi was first to move, a gentle sliding along the two men’s lengths to show he could take this, that he could handle being stretched like this. Taking the hint, Jon picked up a gentle pace as Gackt's hands roamed over Miyavi's chest, touching everywhere except his desperate arousal. With hands still tied together, Miyavi tried his best to pleasure himself with some success. He was being used and abused, a living man turned into a sex toy and he loved every minute. It always had been his fetish to be dominated like this.

            In the end it was Miyavi who came first, having been teased and tortured for so long, but Gackt soon followed and letting himself go Jon filled Miyavi completely before pulling out with a self-satisfied smirk. He knew after his behaviour he hadn't deserved any off this but life wasn't fair and sometimes being bad had its rewards. Pleased with himself, Jon helped Miyavi up, untying the belt as Gackt remained seated tired and happy.

 

            Miyavi could barely walk as he stumbled into his home but that was alright, he had his reasons. Jon had helped him make the excuse even more believable by damaging his clothing and rubbing it in the dirt. Mud and leaves had been added into his hair and he looked a mess. Naturally Melody gasped in shock at the sight but Miyavi refused to tell her much before collapsing on the floor of the shower, as the hot water washed away the mud and sweat. Burying his head between his knees he was smiling happily and knew that this wouldn't be the first time he would be raped during his marriage, though perhaps he shouldn't let Melody know every time it happened? There were only so many times a man could get raped in a lifetime before it became unbelievable. Only so many times his wife would accept his stories. Still this time the rape had been wonderful and he only wished he had thought of it before.


End file.
